A Strange CondiSHAWN
by MrZanyToTheMax
Summary: Agent Onyx, a new agent at Odd Squad, gets a strange condiSHAWN that turns her into various object versions of herself. It's up to Otis, Olympia, and Oona to save the day when Onyx turns into a paintbrush version of herself. This is listed as a crossover because object show characters are somewhat involved (as Onyx's odd diseases). Prequel to an upcoming Odd Squad fanfic.
1. Object CondiSHAWN

One day, when Otis and Olympia got back to Odd Squad headquarters after solving a case, they noticed that one of the agents was not feeling very well. She was sneezing almost constantly. "What seems to be the problem, Agent Onyx?" Olympia asked her. "I was solving a case when I suddenly started sneezing," Onyx explained. "I can't figure out what's going on." "I think this is a job for Dr. O," Otis said.

So they went to Dr. O's office.

* * *

Dr. O knew what was wrong with Agent Onyx. "Agent Onyx," she said, "I'm afraid you're suffering from a strange condiSHAWN." "CondiSHAWN?" asked Otis. "Don't you mean condition?" "No," said Dr. O. "I mean condiSHAWN. The disease's full name is Object CondiSHAWN. With Object CondiSHAWN, Onyx will get various other odd diseases. Odd diseases that are object-related, hence the name 'Object CondiSHAWN'." Suddenly, Onyx stopped sneezing. "Dr. O," said Olympia, "I think Onyx has stopped sneezing. Is that good?" "Not necessarily," said Dr. O. "I'm a doctor. I should know. The fact that Onyx has stopped sneezing only means she'll start getting the odd object-related diseases now. Bubble Syndrome is the first." Just then, Onyx turned into a bubble version of herself. "Oh noio! What hoipened?" she said. "You sound strange," said Otis. "That's a symptom of Bubble Syndrome," Dr. O explained. "Not only did Onyx turn into a bubble, she's replacing most of her vowel sounds with 'oi'. But fortunately, these object diseases aren't contagious, and neither is Object CondiSHAWN itself. As long as Onyx doesn't get Paintbrush Disease, I wouldn't worry."

Little did Dr. O know she would eventually have to worry.

* * *

 _Onyx is one of my few Odd Squad OCs. She comes from an Odd Squad-related dream I had once. In it, there was an Odd Squad book featuring Onyx trying to solve an odd problem. Since I developed an interest in object shows, I decided to incorporate them into an actual story about Onyx._

 _In the next chapter, you'll see why Dr. O will eventually have to worry. Spoiler alert: Onyx gets Paintbrush Disease._


	2. Paintbrush Disease!

Otis and Olympia went to the lab. "Oona! We need your help!" they said in unison. "Howdy-do!" said Oona. "How may I help you?" "Agent Onyx got Bubble Syndrome," explained Otis. "She could pop at any minute!" "Who's Agent Onyx?" asked Oona. You see, Onyx had pretty much just joined the Squad, and she hadn't met everyone there yet. "Wait until she meets Obfusco," said Olympia. "I hear he's still confusing, even without the mustache." "Olympia," said Otis, "stop talking to the narrator for a minute." "Oh, yeah," said Olympia. "Now, Oona," said Otis, "you heard what the narrator said. Anyway, can you build a gadget to prevent Onyx from popping?" "No," said Oona. "But I just built a Recovery-Centerinator gadget! Maybe you can use that!" She handed said gadget to Otis as Olympia's badge phone rang. Olympia answered it. "Gopher Olympia," she said. "Olympia, it's me, Dr. O," said Dr. O on the other end. "You and Otis took Agent Onyx to my office earlier. She turned into a bubble..." "Yes, I remember," Olympia said. "The good news is, Onyx's Bubble Syndrome is gone. The bad news is, Onyx just got Paintbrush Disease," said Dr. O. "I'm worried now." "Well, don't worry," said Olympia. "Otis, Oona, and I are on our way." And with that, Olympia, Otis, and Oona all went to Dr. O's office.

* * *

At Dr. O's office, Otis and Olympia could see what Onyx with Paintbrush Disease looked like. Onyx's skin looked like wood, and her hair looked like paintbrush bristles. On top of that, Onyx now looked somewhat like a boy, yet still looked somewhat like a girl! It was very confusing, even to Onyx. "This is what Paintbrush Disease looks like?" asked Otis in surprise. "I'm afraid so," said Dr. O. "I should know. I'm a doctor." "This is odd," said Olympia. "Onyx looks like a girl, which she is, yet she looks like a boy at the same time!" "Of course she does," said Dr. O. "That's a symptom of Paintbrush Disease. We need to cure it as soon as possible, because Onyx might become a boy if this disease isn't cured in time!" Onyx shuddered at the thought of this. "Yes, Paintbrush Disease is the oddest of all the object diseases," Dr. O explained. "But like all odd diseases, there's a cure." "What is the cure?" asked Olympia. "The cure is a one-gallon mixture of liquids," answered Dr. O. "Wait, what's a gallon?" asked Otis. "I thought we measured things using inches and feet." "Not when measuring liquids," Dr. O explained. "When you're measuring liquids, you use gallons, quarts, and cups. There are 4 quarts in a gallon, and 4 cups in a quart." "Dr. O, you're just wasting time!" said Onyx. "This Paintbrush Disease is getting annoying!" "Don't worry. You still have one hour before it's too late," said Dr. O, handing Olympia a list of ingredients for the cure. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked Otis, Olympia, and Oona. "GO!" So Otis, Olympia, and Oona went.

"Doesn't Ms. O usually say that?" asked Olympia.

* * *

 _Paintbrush Disease comes from the fact that Paintbrush from Inanimate Insanity has an unknown gender. And why might Onyx become a boy if the disease isn't cured in time? It's odd, and it's related to the disease!_

 _Yes, of course there's a math lesson in this fanfic! It's Odd Squad!_

 _In the next chapter, the agents will work on getting the cure!_


	3. Getting the Cure

Olympia, Otis, and Oona looked at the list of ingredients. "The first ingredient is a quart of Yoyleberry juice," said Olympia. She paused for a minute. "Did I read that right?" she said. "Or did I misread 'Loganberry juice'?" "No, you didn't misread 'Loganberry juice'," Otis pointed out. "The list does indeed say 'Yoyleberry juice'." "But how are we going to get Yoyleberry juice?" Olympia asked. "The nearest Yoyleberries are in Yoyleland, and that's 2,763 miles away!" "Strange," said Oona. "Yoyleland always seems to be 2,763 miles away, no matter where you start from!" "Wait a minute," said Otis. "I think Jamie Jam covers things in Yoyleberry jam sometimes. Maybe she could get some Yoyleberry juice for us!" "Good thinking," said Olympia, "but Jamie Jam is a villain." "People can change, remember?" said Otis. "Last time I saw Jamie Jam, she was working in Odd Todd's garden." "But she still seems to be a villain," Olympia reminded Otis. "She was among the villains who broke into headquarters that one time." Just then, Oona got out a quart of Yoyleberry juice. She had gotten it while Otis and Olympia were talking. "One down, three to go!" said Olympia. "The next ingredient is one quart of giraffe milk. It's time to see Baby Genius!"

* * *

Seeing Baby Genius was easy. The agents got the giraffe milk in record time. "Which is good, because we only had an hour to start with," Olympia said. "Are you talking to the narrator again, Olympia?" asked Otis. "We need to focus on getting the last ingredient." "Which is?" asked Oona. "Two quarts of water," answered Olympia. "And there's a water cooler in Dr. O's office. By the way, Oona, are you getting Eraseritis?" "No," said Oona. "It's just because this fanfic somewhat crosses over with object shows."

* * *

"What are you doing in my office?" asked Dr. O. "You know there's not much time left to cure Onyx." She had a point. By this point, Onyx's gender was completely unclear, even when she spoke! "The last ingredient is in here," Olympia explained, getting two quarts of water from the water cooler. "What now?" she asked when she was done. "Just dump it one her," answered Dr. O. So that's what Olympia did. And when she finished, Onyx remained a girl. She was cured of her Paintbrush Disease! "But she'll be getting another disease pretty soon now," said Dr. O. "Which is?" asked Onyx. "Eraseritis," Otis, Olympia, Oona, and Dr. O all said in unison.

* * *

 _Well, looks like once again, the day is saved, thanks to Otis and Olympia. Onyx is sure glad her Paintbrush Disease is cured! But don't worry. She won't have Eraseritis for long._

 _If Paintbrush's gender gets revealed on Inanimate Insanity, the symptoms of Paintbrush Disease will probably change. Just so you know._

 _Stay tuned for my next fanfic, which will again involve Onyx._


End file.
